mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Разные интересы
Русская стенограмма = :Старлайт Глиммер: У-у! Извините, во сколько прибывает дневной поезд из Кристальной империи? :"Ол Эбоард": Э-э... Дневной? :Старлайт Глиммер: Хм. Да. Простите. Я просто немного волнуюсь, потому что приезжает мой друг Санбëрст! :Старлайт Глиммер: Он мой старинный друг. Мы с ним знаем друг друга практически всю жизнь. У нас столько общего! :Старлайт Глиммер: Мы оба любим магию, игры и шутки. Это правда. Только подумать, ни один пони во всей Эквестрии не близок так мне по духу. :гудка :Старлайт Глиммер: А-ах! :общаются :закрывается :трогается :Санбёрст: Старлайт? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах! Санбëрст! Ты приехал! :Санбёрст: Ну конечно. Я так давно ждал встречи с тобой. :Старлайт Глиммер: стонет Ух ты! Сколько же ты здесь пробудешь? :Санбёрст: Хе-хе! Взял несколько книг почитать в поезде. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хех. Узнаю Санбёрста. Как же здорово будет наконец-то пообщаться, как в старые времена. Займëмся тем, что нам нравится, - играми, магией... :Санбёрст: Поиском древностей. :Старлайт Глиммер: Чего? :Санбёрст: Древностей. Мне нравится их искать. :Старлайт Глиммер: Правда? :Санбёрст: О! Разумеется! Старинные вещицы, древние реликвии! О-о! Тебе так повезло! Понивилль - это древний центр! :Старлайт Глиммер: Серьëзно? :Санбёрст: Разве мы об этом не говорили? Мы отправимся на поиски древностей! Тебе понравится! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ладно, но сначала давай занесëм твои вещи в замок. :Санбёрст: Конечно. Только... придëтся сделать несколько заходов... хихикает :песня :Санбёрст: Как же это здорово! Кто мог подумать, что я буду показывать тебе интересные места Понивилля! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я и сама немного удивлена. :Санбёрст: Надо же! Какая большая разница между кирпичом ручной формовки и прессованным, да? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ага. Хе-хе! :Санбёрст: Ах! Посмотри на эти люстры! Порой кристаллы имеют магические свойства. :Старлайт Глиммер: О! Здорово! А как ты... :Сумеречная Искорка: Санбëрст! Как я рада, что ты здесь! :Санбёрст: В антикварной лавке? :Сумеречная Искорка: В Понивилле. Старлайт так сильно ждала твоего приезда. Хотя я рада и тому, что ты в лавке. Обычно сюда захожу только я. :Санбёрст: Ха-ха! Невероятно! Кто же не любит древности! Верно? :Старлайт Глиммер: Хе-хе! Верно! :Сумеречная Искорка: О! Древняя карта Эквестрии, сделанная Могучим Шлемом! :Санбёрст: Ах! Без помощи магии единорогов и крыльев пегасов земные пони Могучего Шлема смогли создать полную карту Эквестрии! :Старлайт Глиммер: Круто... :музыка-монтаж :Сумеречная Искорка и Санбёрст: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка и Санбёрст: смех :Санбёрст: Ты не обязана притворяться, что тебе всë это нравится. :Старлайт Глиммер: Что? Нет, конечно же нравится! Если тебе нравится, нравится и мне. К тому же, мы уже почти всë осмотрели. Правда? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух ты! Посмотрите на эту вещицу из Седельной Аравии! :Старлайт Глиммер: Снаружи лавка казалась гораздо меньше. :продолжается :Санбёрст: Ты видела этот канцелярский нож соловых пони? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух ты! Он здорово гармонирует с древним пером феникса. Мы можем друг другу писать! :Сумеречная Искорка и Санбёрст: Друзья по переписке! смех :Старлайт Глиммер: смех Кхе... А мне очень нравится вот эта старинная бочка. :Санбёрст: Вообще-то то, что я купил, внутри этой бочки. Не терпится узнать, что в ней! :Старлайт Глиммер: Постой, ты не знаешь, что ты купил? :Санбёрст: Ы-хым. Это покупка вслепую. Иногда продавцам некогда разложить поступления, и они наполняют ящик или бочку и продают, не зная, что внутри. :Сумеречная Искорка: Такая покупка - как поиск сокровища. :Санбёрст: Мне как-то попалось первое издание истории Эквестрии. В оригинале! На древнепонийском! :Сумеречная Искорка: Флайт форсеттон плайт! :Сумеречная Искорка и Санбёрст: смех :Санбёрст: Это древняя поговорка: "Без риска награды нет!". Э-э... Она несколько теряет в переводе. :Старлайт Глиммер: Мм. хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Мм, Давайте разберëм это попозже. :Санбёрст: Да. Чем ты хочешь заняться, Старлайт? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну, не знаю, вспомните ли вы эту игру, но... :Санбёрст: Ах! Но это же... :Старлайт Глиммер: "Драконья яма"! :Сумеречная Искорка: Помню эту игру. Вы в неë играли? :Санбёрст: Хе-хе! Почти всë время, что не занимались магией. Не могу поверить, что ты нашла экземпляр. :стукаются :Старлайт Глиммер: Санбëрст так переживал, когда его дракон попадал в ловушку, что опрокидывал доску. :Сумеречная Искорка: Как мило. :Санбёрст: Ну да, увлекательная игра, но теперь я куда лучше контролирую свой рог. :стукаются :Старлайт Глиммер: О-оу! Чей-то дракон сейчас попадëт в ловушку. :грохот :крутится :Сумеречная Искорка: Не очень-то и увлекательно. :скрежет :Сумеречная Искорка: смех :ввуш! :стук :Санбёрст: Действительно мило. :Старлайт Глиммер: хихикает :Старлайт Глиммер: Я надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь время? :Санбёрст: Спрашиваешь! Сначала антикварная лавка, а потом общение с Искоркой! :Старлайт Глиммер: О-о... Да, она классная. :Санбёрст: Точно! Я знал, что она принцесса, но никогда не думал, что с ней так весело общаться. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хе-хе! Ну, она всë же принцесса дружбы. :Санбёрст: Хе-хе! Верно. Тогда не удивительно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Итак, завтра, я думаю... :Санбёрст: Меня поражает, как хорошо мы с ней поладили. С большинством пони у меня немного общего. :Старлайт Глиммер: Вы двое очень похожи. Мало кто из пони владеет древнепонийским. :Санбёрст: Именно! С Искоркой у меня больше общего, чем с любым пони в Эквестрии. :Старлайт Глиммер: Да... :Санбёрст: Ах! Ладно, пойду-ка я спать. зевает Хоть Понивилль и маленький, в нëм много чего можно увидеть. Спросим у Искорки, что она рекомендует посмотреть. :Старлайт Глиммер: Эм, конечно. :Санбёрст: Отлично. Спокойной ночи, Старлайт. :Старлайт Глиммер: Э... :закрывается :Старлайт Глиммер: ...Спокойной ночи. :открывается :Старлайт Глиммер: напевая Тук-тук! :Санбёрст: Что?! О, привет, Старлайт. зевая А разве уже утро? :Старлайт Глиммер: Да, может, и рановато, но, как ты сказал, в Понивилле много интересного. :Санбёрст: Верно. Хорошо. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хе-хе. К тому же, я не могла уснуть. Я думала о том, как много у нас общего и как здорово мы сегодня повеселимся. :Санбёрст: Отлично. А Искорка уже встала? :Старлайт Глиммер: Думаю, что сегодня она будет занята обязанностями принцессы. :Санбёрст: О! зевает :Старлайт Глиммер: Но я уже составила план на день. Только ты и я! :Санбёрст: Э-э... Здорово. Э-э... Ты не можешь отвернуться, а ещë лучше - выйти из комнаты, чтобы я переоделся? :Старлайт Глиммер: О, извини. смеётся :закрывается :Старлайт Глиммер: Вот она, та самая яблоня с Яблочной аллеи. Мы ели много яблок, когда были жеребятами. :Санбёрст: Хм, я такого не помню. :Старлайт Глиммер: Правда? Мы только их и ели. Давай, съешь яблоко, и сразу всë вспомнишь. :стук :Трикси: У! Ай! :Старлайт Глиммер: Трикси? Что ты здесь делаешь? :Трикси: Ха! Я часто уединяюсь в саду, чтобы отработать новый развлекательный номер. А ещë я здесь спала. :Старлайт Глиммер: О, а мы тут с Санбëрстом вспоминали прошлое... :Трикси: Ах! А может быть, вы хотите взглянуть на доселе невиданное волшебное чудо? :Санбёрст: Конечно! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах... Почему нет... :Трикси: Смотри же, гостящий друг из прошлого Старлайт, и восхищайся великой, могущественной и в данный момент лучшей подругой Старлайт - Трикси! :фейверк :цепей :Трикси: Вы увидите... освобождение единорога! Ещë один узел, и... стонет Великой и могущественной Трикси нужна небольшая помощь. :Санбёрст: Я знаю этот трюк. Тут есть особое звено, но мне не удавалось поднять цепь, чтобы найти его. :скрежутся :Санбёрст: стонет :Трикси: стонет :поп! :Трикси: Да, если бы я могла так колдовать, в моëм распоряжении было бы множество новых трюков. :Санбёрст: Я всегда любил фокусы, потому что знал, что могу их освоить, благодаря практике. :Трикси: хихикает :продолжается :топ :рвётся :складываются :дрожит :катится :Трикси: Старлайт, почему ты не говорила, что у нас с Санбëрстом так много общего? :Старлайт Глиммер: сарказм Ну вот... Я не знаю. :Старлайт Глиммер: Конечно, фокусы Трикси выглядят забавно, но настоящее волшебство - это Зеркальный пруд. :Санбёрст: О! Да это просто легендарное место! :Старлайт Глиммер: Да. Конечно, здесь может быть очень опасно. И не следовало срывать печать, чтобы войти сюда, но ты же хотел увидеть интересные места? :Санбёрст: Значит, Пинки Пай нырнула и создала себе двойников? :Старлайт Глиммер: Угу. Если бы мы создали себе двойников, мы бы смогли осмотреть столько за день, сколько не осмотрим и за год. :тишина :Старлайт Глиммер: Я пошутила. :стуки :Санбёрст: Ты слышишь? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ох, надеюсь, это не двойник Пинки Пай. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Не совсем. :Старлайт Глиммер: Мод? Как ты здесь оказалась? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Вообще-то пещера соединена с шахтой. :Санбёрст: А что ты делаешь? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Простукиваю. :Старлайт Глиммер: Мод не очень разговорчива. Это мы можем болтать весь день. А она занята своим делом. :Санбёрст: Ты пытаешься взять образец породы? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Не совсем. Хочу освободить пласт, чтобы ознакомиться с ним поближе. Тебе лучше отойти. :крашение :Старлайт Глиммер: кашляет :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Я изучаю метаморфическую... :Санбёрст: ...солнцеватость. Это гныс, филит или сланец? Надо же! Давление вверху должно быть равномерным, чтобы планарная структура была устойчива. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Ты разбираешься в геологии? :Санбёрст: Немножко. Например, по спелео-темам в этой пещере я определил, что есть ещë один выход. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Это из-за отложений шпата. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ух... :продолжается :бульканье :скрип :тинь! :стуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт, а где Санбëрст? :Старлайт Глиммер: Постановка фокусов с Трикси, изучение камней с Мод... Ты здесь, а значит, скоро вы сядете переводить какой-нибудь древний понийский текст. :Сумеречная Искорка: О чëм ты? Зачем Санбëрсту всë это делать? Я думала, он приехал повидаться с тобой. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я тоже так думала, но всë получилось совсем по-другому. В детстве между нами было больше общего, чем между любыми пони в Эквестрии, но сейчас у него, похоже, больше общего с моими друзьями, чем со мной. :Сумеречная Искорка: У, все меняются, но всë равно остаëтся что-то общее. Вы оба любите магию, верно? :Старлайт Глиммер: Магию? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну да. Ты ею отлично владеешь, а Санбëрст знает практически все заклинания. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах! Ты права! Спасибо, Искорка! Ты лучшая! :Сумеречная Искорка: Обращайся. :Санбёрст: Старлайт, что случилось? Мы с Мод нашли несколько чудесных осадочных пород. Хотел их тебе показать, но ты исчезла. :Старлайт Глиммер: Мод умеет делать добычу камней интересной, но мне захотелось поработать над тем, что больше сближает нас. :Санбёрст: Что это? :Старлайт Глиммер: Всего лишь моë маленькое изобретение. :Санбёрст: Ух ты! Ты составила заклинание? Только что? :Старлайт Глиммер: Да. :магии :Санбёрст: Здорово! :Старлайт Глиммер: Я знаю! Но погоди, это ещë не всë! :магии :Маленькая Старлайт Глиммер: Классно, да? :Маленький Санбёрст: Эм, не то слово. :Маленькая Старлайт Глиммер: Теперь поиграем в "Драконью яму", как в былые времена. :Маленький Санбёрст: Вообще-то я думал, мы пойдëм с Мод и... :Маленькая Старлайт Глиммер: Эта игра была нашим с тобой любимым развлечением, когда мы были маленькими, верно? :Маленький Санбёрст: Старлайт! :Маленькая Старлайт Глиммер: Ты хочешь быть красным или синим? :Маленький Санбёрст: Старлайт! Я вообще не хочу играть!!! :магии :ввуш! :распахивается :Сумеречная Искорка: Что здесь происходит? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ничего. Я хотела провести время за единственным занятием, которое нам обоим нравится, но и оно больше нас не сближает. :Санбёрст: Не понимаю. Мы со Старлайт знаем друг друга с самого детства, но это не значит, что мы должны быть детьми, чтобы дружить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Старлайт склонна заходить слишком далеко. :Санбёрст: Удивительно, как хорошо я сошëлся с еë друзьями, но всë равно у нас с ней много общих интересов. :Сумеречная Искорка: Может, тебе стоит напомнить ей, что это за интересы? :Санбёрст: Точно! Именно так я и поступлю. Э-э... как только вспомню сам. :Сумеречная Искорка: О-ох. :Трикси: Неудивительно, что мы с тобой поладили. Я произвожу большое впечатление. Хи-хи-хи! И мы оба любим показывать фокусы. :пуф! :Санбёрст: Верно. Со Старлайт у нас тоже много общих интересов. Надо только вспомнить, каких. Что ещë вас с ней объединяет? :Трикси: Ну, когда-то в прошлом мы обе сделали неправильный выбор. :поп! :поп! :Трикси: И нам обидно, когда нас продолжают осуждать, хотя мы обе изменились. И очень стараемся быть лучше. :пиление :Санбёрст: Да, это нас не роднит. :тишина :тук :Трикси: Хм, знаю, что у вас со Старлайт общего. Вы оба плохо хлопаете во время репетиций. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Нас со Старлайт мало что объединяет. Разве только чувство, что мы не такие, как все. Ну и комичность. :Санбёрст: Комичность? :стук :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Я очень смешная. :Санбёрст: Это была шутка? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Нет. :Санбёрст: И всë равно у тебя с ней больше общего, чем у меня. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Мы не проводим столько времени в разговорах об этом. Нам просто комфортно рядом. :Санбёрст: Ох, у нас тоже так было. Мы всë делали вместе. Но с тех пор мы со Старлайт очень долго не виделись. И нас больше ничего не связывает. А раз нас ничего не связывает, мы больше не друзья! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Что ж, по крайней мере ты не всерьëз. Это и была шутка. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ох, спасибо, что пытаешь помочь, Искорка. Но уже ясно, что мы с Санбëрстом отдалились друг от друга. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я понимаю. Но такое бывает, когда это чувствуют оба. А вы ведь всë ещë хотите дружить? :Старлайт Глиммер: Я создала заклинание, чтобы сыграть в настольную игру в доме нашего детства, и омолодила нас. :Сумеречная Искорка: Понятно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Не уверена, что Санбëрст хочет сохранить нашу дружбу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, тебя кое-что удивит. :открывается :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Приготовьтесь принять участие... :Трикси: ...в улучшенной версии игры "Драконья яма"! :Санбёрст: Мы выкинули несколько площадок, чтобы всë поместилось. Но ты даже не заметишь. Мод сделала кубик. :стукаются :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Пемза - лëгкая вулканическая порода. Она идеально подходит. :стукаются :Трикси: А я добавила спецэффекты. Нет ничего лучше маленького волшебного дымка! :пуф! :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, чей-то дракон сейчас попадëт в ловушку. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я думала, ты не хочешь играть в эту игру. :Санбёрст: Мне не хотелось изображать жеребëнка, но я знал, что ты хочешь поиграть, и решил сделать увеличенную версию для взрослых пони. Что скажешь? Весело, да? :Старлайт Глиммер: Вообще-то кое-чего не хватает. :магии :треск :Санбёрст: Аааа! :Старлайт Глиммер: хихиканье Вот теперь весело. :Все, кроме Мод Пай: смех :Старлайт Глиммер: И почему я так переживала из-за того, что у нас нет ничего общего? :Санбёрст: Да. Думаю, это не так уж и важно, если нам хорошо в компании друг друга. :Трикси: А игра и вправду была весëлой. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ещë и потому что в ней участвовали все мои друзья. :Санбёрст: Скоро увидимся? :Старлайт Глиммер: Спрашиваешь! Я хочу узнать, есть ли что-нибудь интересное в той бочке. :Санбёрст: Поверь мне, Старлайт, ты узнаешь об этом первой. :гудка :трогается :музыка :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Starlight Glimmer: Oooh! Excuse me. When does the noon train from the Crystal Empire arrive? :"All Aboard": Uh... noon? :Starlight Glimmer: Heh. Right. Sorry. I'm just a little excited because my friend Sunburst is coming. :Starlight Glimmer: He's my oldest friend. I mean, we've known each other practically forever. We have tons in common. :Starlight Glimmer: We both love magic and games and jokes – everything, really. Now that I think about it, there isn't a pony in all of Equestria I have more in common with. :dance music :whistle blows :Starlight Glimmer: gasps :hissing :chattering :closes :chugging :Sunburst: Starlight? :Starlight Glimmer: gasps Sunburst! You made it! :Sunburst: Of course! I've been looking forward to this visit for a long time. :Starlight Glimmer: grunts Whoa. How long are you staying? :Sunburst: Uh, just a... little reading for the train. :Starlight Glimmer: chuckles Same old Sunburst. grunts It's going to be so great spending time together. Just like old times. You and me doing the stuff we like – games, magic... :Sunburst: Antiquing. :Starlight Glimmer: What? :Sunburst: Antiquing. You know I like antiquing. :Starlight Glimmer: You do? :Sunburst: Um, of course! Historical knickknacks, ancient relics... Oh! You are so lucky! Ponyville is antique central! :Starlight Glimmer: It is? :Sunburst: How have we never talked about this? We are going antiquing, and you are gonna love it! :Starlight Glimmer: Okay. Let's drop your stuff off at the castle first. :Sunburst: Sure. Only... we may need to make a few of trips. chuckle :song :Sunburst: This is so great! Who knew I'd be the one showing you the cool sights of Ponyville? :Starlight Glimmer: I'm a little surprised myself. :Sunburst: Wow! What a difference between the hoof-molded bricks and the extruded ones, right? :Starlight Glimmer: Uh-huh... Ha-ha... :Sunburst: Oooh! Check out all these chandeliers! Sometimes, the crystals have magical properties. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Oh, that's cool. How do you—? :Twilight Sparkle: Sunburst! I'm so glad you're here! :Sunburst: In the antique store? :Twilight Sparkle: In Ponyville! Starlight's really been looking forward to your visit. Though I'm glad you're in the antique store, too. I'm usually the only one. :Sunburst: That's crazy! Who doesn't like antiquing, right? :Starlight Glimmer: chuckle Right. :Twilight Sparkle: Oooh, look! An ancient map of Equestria made by the Mighty Helm. :Sunburst: Without the help of unicorn magic or Pegasus flight, the Earth ponies of the Mighty Helm were able to map the entire coast of Equestria. :Starlight Glimmer: Coooool... :music :Twilight Sparkle and Sunburst: gasps :Twilight Sparkle and Sunburst: laughing :Sunburst: You don't have to pretend to like all this stuff. :Starlight Glimmer: What? No! I do like it. I mean, if you like it, I like it. Besides, we've almost looked at everything, right? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, wow! You have got to see this Saddle Arabian vanity! :Starlight Glimmer: This shop looked a lot smaller from the outside. :music continues :Sunburst: Did you see this Palominian letter opener? :Twilight Sparkle: Wow! That goes well with this ancient phoenix feather quill! We could write to each other! :Twilight Sparkle and Sunburst: Pen pals! laughing :Starlight Glimmer: laughter, sighs Um, I-I really like this old-timey barrel. :Sunburst: Actually, the stuff I bought is inside the barrel. But I can't wait to see what it is! :Starlight Glimmer: Wait. You don't know what you bought? :Sunburst: Mm-mmm. It's a blind buy. Sometimes shops get too busy to go through everything, so they load up a box or barrel and sell it without knowing what's inside. :Twilight Sparkle: Buying one is sort of like a treasure hunt. :Sunburst: Once I found a first edition History of Equestria in the original Olde Ponish. :Twilight Sparkle: Hliet foresettan pliht! :Twilight Sparkle and Sunburst: laughing :Sunburst: It's an Olde Ponish saying. "Reward prefers risk!" Uh, it loses something in the translation. :Starlight Glimmer: Mm. sighs :Twilight Sparkle: Why don't we look through this stuff later? :Sunburst: Yeah. What do you want to do, Starlight? :Starlight Glimmer: Well, I don't know if you're gonna remember this, but... :Sunburst: gasps Is this...?! :Starlight Glimmer: Dragon Pit! :Twilight Sparkle: I remember that game. You two used to play it? :Sunburst: Pretty much any time we weren't working on magic. I can't believe you found a copy! :clatters :Starlight Glimmer: Sunburst would get so excited whenever his dragon got trapped, he knocked the whole board over. :Twilight Sparkle: That's adorable. :Sunburst: Uh, well, it's an exciting game. But I have a little more control over my horn now. :clatters :Starlight Glimmer: Uh-oh! Somepony's dragon's gonna get trapped! :rumble :boing :rolling :Twilight Sparkle: Doesn't seem so exciting to m— :clunk :Twilight Sparkle: Aaah! laughing :whoosh :clatter :Sunburst: Huh. I guess it is adorable. :Starlight Glimmer: chuckle :Starlight Glimmer: I hope you're enjoying your visit so far. :Sunburst: Are you kidding? I mean, first antiquing and then spending time with Twilight? :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Yeah. She's pretty great. :Sunburst: Right? I mean, I know she's a princess, but I never thought she'd be so fun to just hang out with. :Starlight Glimmer: Well, she is the Princess of Friendship. :Sunburst: chuckle Right. I guess that makes sense. :Starlight Glimmer: So tomorrow I thought— :Sunburst: I suppose I'm just surprised at how well we get along. I don't have much in common with most ponies. :Starlight Glimmer: You two are pretty similar. I don't know many ponies who are fluent in Olde Ponish. :Sunburst: Exactly! I probably have more in common with Twilight than any pony in Equestria! :Starlight Glimmer: Right... :Sunburst: sighs Anyway, I better get some sleep. yawns Ponyville might be small, but there's a lot to do. Maybe we should ask Twilight what she recommends we see! :Starlight Glimmer: Um... sure. :Sunburst: Great! Good night, Starlight. :Starlight Glimmer: Um... :closes :Starlight Glimmer: ...Good night. :opens :Starlight Glimmer: singsong Knock, knock! :Sunburst: yelps Oh. Hi, Starlight. yawns Is it morning already? :Starlight Glimmer: Yup! Maybe a bit early, but like you said, there's a lot to see in Ponyville. :Sunburst: Uh... Right. Okay. :Starlight Glimmer: Plus, I couldn't really sleep. I just kept thinking about all the stuff we have in common and how much fun we'll have today. :Sunburst: Great. Uh, is Twilight up yet? :Starlight Glimmer: Actually, I'm pretty sure she's busy with princess stuff today. :Sunburst: Oh. yawns :Starlight Glimmer: But I've got a full day of stuff planned. Just you and me. :Sunburst: Uh, great. Um, would you mind turning around or preferably... leaving the room so I could get changed? :Starlight Glimmer: Oh! Right! Sorry. nervously :closes :buzzing :Starlight Glimmer: One genuine Sweet Apple Acres apple tree! Because we used to drink so much apple juice as foals? :Sunburst: Uh, I don't remember that. :Starlight Glimmer: Really? I mean, it was all we drank. Here. Try an apple. I bet that'll jog your memory. grunts :thunk :Trixie: yelps Ow. :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie? What are you doing here? :Trixie: Huh. I often seek the privacy of the orchard to practice new feats of amazement. And also, I fell asleep. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. Well, Sunburst and I were just catching up, so— :Trixie: gasps I don't suppose the two of you want to see a never-before-witnessed magical marvel? :Sunburst: Sure! :Starlight Glimmer: sighs Why not? :Trixie: Behold, visiting friend from Starlight's past, and be amazed by the Great and Powerful – and current best friend of Starlight – Trixie! :fireworks :rattling :clicks :Trixie: I give you... the Unicorn Escape! grunting Just... a sec... One more... grunts twist... and... grunts straining The Great and Powerful Trixie requires a little assistance. :Sunburst: I know this trick. There's a special link, but I could never hold the chain up long enough to find it. :rattling :Sunburst: grunting :Trixie: grunting :pop! :Trixie: Well, if I could do magic like that, I'd have a whole slew of new tricks at my disposal. :Sunburst: I always liked close-up magic because I knew I could do it if I just practiced enough. :Trixie: giggling :music continues :clomp :tearing :shuffling :shaking :rolling :Trixie: Starlight, why didn't you tell me how much Sunburst and I had in common? :Starlight Glimmer: sarcastic Gee. I don't know. :Starlight Glimmer: I know Trixie's "magic" is, you know, fun. But the Mirror Pool is actual magic. :Sunburst: Whoa. This place is pure pony lore. :Starlight Glimmer: Yup. I mean, it's supposed to be all dangerous, and I guess I shouldn't have broken the seal to get in, but you wanted to see the sights of Ponyville, right? :Sunburst: So, Pinkie Pie just dove in and made copies of herself? :Starlight Glimmer: Mm-hmm. If we made copies of ourselves, we could get a year's worth of hanging out over in one day. :beat :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, not that we would. :tapping :Sunburst: Do you hear that? :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. I hope it's not a leftover Pinkie Pie. :Maud Pie: deadpan Not exactly. :Starlight Glimmer: Maud! How did you get in here? :Maud Pie: deadpan This cavern's actually connected to mine. :Sunburst: Uh, what are you doing? :Maud Pie: deadpan Tapping. :Starlight Glimmer: Maud isn't super chatty. I mean, you and I could sit around and talk all day, but she looks pretty busy. :Sunburst: Are you taking some kind of core sample? :Maud Pie: deadpan Not exactly. I'm uncovering this section of strata for closer study. You might want to step back. :crumbling :Starlight Glimmer: coughing :Maud Pie: deadpan I'm studying this area's metamorphic— :Sunburst: —foliation. Is this gneiss, phyllite, or slate? Wow. The pressure above must be pretty uniform to get the planar fabric to be this consistent. :Maud Pie: deadpan You know about geology? :Sunburst: Eh, I dabble. For example, by the speleothems in this cave, I kind of figured there was another way out. :Maud Pie: deadpan Because of the calcite deposits. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs :music continues :bubbling :squeaking :ting! :tapping :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight? Where's Sunburst? :Starlight Glimmer: "I don't know" Doing stage magic with Trixie? Studying new rocks with Maud? You're here, so I guess you two aren't off translating some ancient Olde Ponish text. :Twilight Sparkle: What are you talking about? Why would Sunburst be doing any of that? I thought he came to Ponyville to see you. :Starlight Glimmer: I thought so, too, but it hasn't worked out that way. When we were foals, we had more in common than any two ponies in Equestria. But now, it seems like he's got more in common with my friends than he does with me. :clunk :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Everypony changes, but that doesn't mean there aren't still things you both like. You both love magic, right? :Starlight Glimmer: Magic? :Twilight Sparkle: Sure. You're really good at it, and Sunburst practically knows every spell that ever was. :Starlight Glimmer: gasps You're right! Thanks, Twilight! You're the best! :Twilight Sparkle: Heh. I try. :Sunburst: Starlight, what happened? Maud and I found some fascinating sedimentary stratum, but when I turned to show you, you were gone. :Starlight Glimmer: Maud does have a way of making rocks really interesting, but I wanted to work on something a little more "us". :Sunburst: What's this? :Starlight Glimmer: Just a little something I made up. :Sunburst: Whoa! You made up this spell? Just now? :Starlight Glimmer: Yup! :zap :whirling :Sunburst: Wow. :Starlight Glimmer: I know, right? But wait, there's more! :zap :whirling :Young Starlight Glimmer: Cool, right?! :Young Sunburst: Um... sure. :Young Starlight Glimmer: Now we can play Dragon Pit! Just like we used to! :Young Sunburst: Actually, I thought we could go with Maud and— :Young Starlight Glimmer: I mean, nothing was better than just you and me playing this game when we were foals, right? :Young Sunburst: Starlight. :Young Starlight Glimmer: Do you what to be red or blue? :Young Sunburst: Starlight! I don't want to play the game at all! :zap :whoosh :shimmer! :creaks :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on in here? :Starlight Glimmer: Nothing. I was trying to have fun doing the one thing I thought we still had in common, but I guess we don't even have that anymore. :Sunburst: I don't understand. Starlight and I have known each other since we were foals, but that doesn't mean we have to be foals to hang out. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Starlight does have a tendency to overdo. :Sunburst: I mean, it is surprising how well I get along with all of her friends, but she and I still have tons in common. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe you just need to remind her what those things are. :Sunburst: That's it! That's exactly what I'll do! Uh, right after I think of them. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-oh. :Trixie: Obviously you and I hit it off. I am quite impressive. And we share a love for prestidigitation. :poof! :Sunburst: Right. And Starlight and I share a lot of things, too. I just need to think of them. What else do you guys have in common? :Trixie: Well, we've both made not-so-great choices in the past. :pop! :pop! :Trixie: And we're self-conscious about everypony judging us, even though we've both changed and are trying hard to be better. :sawing :Sunburst: Yeah, we don't really have that. :beat :clop :Trixie: Hmph! I can think of something you have in common. You're both poor practice audiences. :Maud Pie: deadpan Starlight and I don't really have a lot in common. Other than feeling different from most ponies. And comedy. :Sunburst: Comedy? :clatter :Maud Pie: deadpan I'm very funny. :Sunburst: Was that a joke? :Maud Pie: deadpan No. :Sunburst: Oh. Well, that's more than I can think of that she and I have in common. :Maud Pie: deadpan We don't really spend that much time talking about that, though. Mostly we're just comfortable around each other. :Sunburst: sighs We used to be. We did everything together. But now I'm wondering if we've spent so much time apart that we don't connect over anything anymore. And if we can't connect over anything, then maybe we're not even friends! :Maud Pie: deadpan Well, at least it's not serious. That was a joke. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs I appreciate you trying to help, Twilight. But it seems pretty clear that Sunburst and I have grown apart. :Twilight Sparkle: I understand. But I feel like that only happens if you both let it. You still want to be friends, right? :Starlight Glimmer: I created a spell so we could relive playing a game in our childhood home... and bodies. :Twilight Sparkle: Right... :Starlight Glimmer: I'm just not sure Sunburst wants to stay friends, too. :Twilight Sparkle: I think you might be surprised. :opens :Maud Pie: deadpan Prepare yourself... :Trixie: ...for the new and improved Dragon Pit! :Sunburst: We had to take out a few spaces to get it to fit, but you hardly miss them. Maud made the dice. :clatters :Maud Pie: deadpan Pumice is the lightest igneous rock. It seemed the best choice. :clatters :Trixie: And I'' added the special effects. There's nothing like a little well-placed magic smoke. :poof! :'Twilight Sparkle': Looks like somepony's dragon is going to get trapped. :'Starlight Glimmer': I thought you didn't want to play this game. :'Sunburst': Well, I didn't want to pretend to be a foal, but I know you wanted to play. I thought it'd be fun to play a version big enough for full-grown ponies. What do you think? Fun, right? :'Starlight Glimmer': Actually, it's missing something. :zap :cracking :'Sunburst': Aaaah! grunts :'Starlight Glimmer': giggles Now it's fun. :'All except Maud Pie': laughing :hissing :'Starlight Glimmer': I don't know why I got so worried about us not having anything in common. :'Sunburst': Yeah. I kind of think it doesn't matter as long as we enjoy each other's company. :'Trixie': And that game was certainly enjoyable. :'Starlight Glimmer': What made it even better was getting to play it with ''all my friends. :Sunburst: See you soon? :Starlight Glimmer: You bet. I want to hear if you find anything interesting in that barrel. :Sunburst: Trust me, Starlight. You'll be the first to know. :whistle blows :chugging :music :credits en:Transcripts/Uncommon Bond Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон